Red Lipstick
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: She took his soul. He has nothing left in him. He's positive he's broken beyond repair. Who knew all it took to bring him back was a fiery attitude with red streaks? Graham/Ruby ONESHOT. Don't own OUAT. R&R! AU, and kinda not. Just no fairytales.


**She took his soul. He has nothing left in him. He's positive he's broken beyond repair. Who knew all it took to bring him back was a fiery attitude with red streaks? Graham/Ruby ONESHOT. Don't own OUAT. R&R! AU, and kinda not. Just no fairytales.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He orders another drink.<p>

Alex looks at him with a mix of sympathy and disappointment.

He's the town Sheriff. He's not supposed to be drinking this much.

He hardly cares.

He feels dirty, rotten.

It's been happening for too long.

It's like rape, the way she treats him.

Except he consents to it every single time.

After all, who else would possibly want him?

Who else would possibly love him?

Although, he's pretty sure Regina holds no love for him in her heart.

He's not sure she has a heart in the first place.

He's nothing but her toy-thing.

"Uh, Sheriff, maybe you should head home-"

"Just give me another drink, for fuck's sake, Alex!" He growls through gritted teeth. Alex huffs out a breath, but nods.

"Alright. But we're closing up soon."

He simply nods to know he understands.

He's always here until closing, anyway.

His phone buzzes and he knows what to expect.

Regina, of course.

_You could've stayed longer. Henry's staying at a friends house tonight._

No, 'thank you for letting me abuse you'.

No, 'thank you for the great sex tonight'.

As usual.

He almost breaks his phone in half with how bad he's shaking.

Screw it.

He's not staying till closing today.

"Bye, Alex." He murmurs. He walks outside before Alex can say a thing.

The wind hits his face and the fight is knocked right out of him.

His whole body just collapses. He sinks against the wall, trying to breathe.

He definitely needs to get home.

He walks as slow as he can down the street, stumbling a little bit as the ground shakes beneath his feet.

And that's when he notices it.

The lights on in 'Granny's Diner'.

He frowns and looks at his watch.

It's pretty blurry, but he's positive it reads 11:30PM.

Granny's Diner should be long closed by now.

He shrugs. Maybe eating something can help lessen his hangover tomorrow morning.

He stumbles across the road and knocks on the door lightly.

He sees a whip of raven dark hair from the kitchens, and smiles.

"Hi, Ruby!" He calls through the glass. He sees her roll her eyes, even from a distance.

"Drunk again, Sheriff?" She calls out. It's a little muffled, but he knows what she's saying.

He chuckles.

"Maybe a little. Got any leftover bacon, or something?" He asks hopefully. She lays the broom against the metal table and walks over to the door, unlocking it with an exasperated look on her face.

"I might be able to make you something." She sighs, opening the door. He stumbles in and almost trips and she catches him.

"Whoa! Okay, here we go!"

She helps him over to a seat and he drops down, smiling up at her goofily.

He takes in her excessive make up and frowns.

"Ruby...you shouldn't wear so much make up, sweetheart. I bet you're so beautiful without it." He garbles out, resting his head on the table. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm the town slut, in order to keep that reputation going, I need to look good, don't I?" She says sarcastically. He hears the bitterness in her voice and frowns.

"Oh come on, I don't think you're a slut." He says, smiling. She chuckles softly.

"Thanks, Sheriff. But everyone else does." She ruffles his hair and walks into the kitchens.

He's almost dozed off by the time she gets back.

"Here. Leftover Bacon Sandwich. With ketchup, just like you like it."

"You know me so well." He says, smiling. She leans forward against the table as he takes a bite.

"Cold." He whines.

"It's either cold or nothing, buddy." She says, winking. He shrugs and takes another bite and she laughs.

"How've you been, Ruby?" He asks.

"Fine. Same as usual. And you, Sheriff Graham? Still getting drunk to drown your sorrows of being attached to Queen Bitch?" She asks.

He growls and she whistles.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't think you knew."

She sits opposite him and looks at him softly.

"Everyone knows, Graham." She whispers softly, touching his hand. He yanks his hand away.

"I don't want anyone to know." He grumbles. She laughs.

"Don't be so public about it, then."

She gets up to walk away and he grabs her hand.

"What do you mean?" he asks angrily. She scoffs.

"You're miserable! And you're around her 24/7! And you do whatever she tells you to do! It's pretty obvious, Graham!"

"You think I enjoy this! I want nothing more than to get away from her!"

"Then do it. Shut up, and do it!" Ruby says, rolling her eyes. She goes to walk away again, but he stops her.

"Please...tell me how." He whispers. Ruby sees the tears in his eyes and her heart breaks for him.

"I don't know how." She whispers back. His hand drops from hers, but instead of falling, his fingers graze against her exposed thigh. She gasps and goes to slap his hand away, but he's already done it for her.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"It's what I get for being the town slut." She whispers. She's used to men touching her inappropriately, she just never expected it from him.

"You're not a slut." he mumbles. There he goes, saying it again.

She's appreciative, but she's getting annoyed. She's used to everyone thinking she is one.

"You need a lift home, Sheriff?" She asks. He shrugs.

"I'll find my way." He mumbles. She rolls her eyes. She's pretty sure they're starting to get stuck at the top of her head.

"Come on. I'll take you."

* * *

><p>She's pulling up to his house when he starts groaning and whining about not wanting to get up and feeling sick. She cringes, but helps him out and takes him inside. He practically collapses on top of the bed. She sighs and goes to leave-<p>

But once again, his fingers brush against her thigh and shivers run up her spine.

"Don't leave me." He mumbles. She looks at him, unsure. He sits up and rubs his eyes, looking up at her and blinking severely. She sits next to him.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"If Regina finds out..."

He growls and she sighs.

"She doesn't own me." He growls through gritted teeth. She looks at him and smiles sympathetically.

"Sure she doesn't."

She gets up.

"Goodnight Graham."

But it isn't a good night.

Because here is the beautiful girl who he can't have because she's right.

Regina owns him.

But he can change that. Just like Ruby said.

He grips her hand and pulls her back down. She gasps in shock, but barely has time to react before he presses his lips against hers so fiercely, her whole body lights on fire. She pulls away and looks at him blankly.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Proving to you that no one owns me."

And she's got nothing to fight back with. She could say that he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing. She could say that she doesn't want to be his rebound, or his revenge against Regina.

But none of that matters, because she's got nothing.

He's kissing her, and he's making her feel alive and she doesn't want anything to fight him with.

She just presses herself against him and hopes that revenge is as sweet as everyone says it is.

* * *

><p>He wakes up with an ear splitting headache and a hangover, but he remembers everything.<p>

And in a first time in a long time, he's smiling.

His phone buzzes and for a split second, he isn't sure who it will be.

He's disappointed when it's a familiar name and a familiar ringtone.

He laughs at his stupidity. He assigned a completely different ringtone for Regina.

It was usually a sign to ignore the call.

But now, he answers it with a flourish.

"Hello?" He says happily.

"Well, look who's answering for once. I didn't know last night was that great."

"Last night was amazing." He blurts out. His heart drops, until he hears her laugh.

"Why thank you. It's a lot better when we don't have to be so quiet because Henry's in the next room."

He's disgusted with this comment, but he doesn't express it.

"Right."

"Anyway, how about we get some breakfast at Granny's Diner? I need to talk to you about some issues with that nosy reporter, Sidney. Mr. Gold is getting irritated with him again."

Granny's Diner?

"Sure. Meet you there."

* * *

><p>She smiles as he walks up to her, and his smile is so fake, he's positive she can see right through it.<p>

But she doesn't seem to register it.

"Sheriff."

She stops and he holds the door open for her. She goes to walk in, but stops dead, looking at his neck.

_Oh shit. Hickey._ He thinks.

"What's that?"

She lifts his collar and he looks down and freezes.

Red lipstick.

_Oh god, please tell me Regina was wearing red lipstick last night!_

He's positive she wasn't, and he's positive that lipstick is NOT Regina's.

Not Regina's AT ALL.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure it's yours, love." He says, chuckling. She looks at him with narrowed eyes and he's praying to all the gods he can think of.

What idiot wears the same shirt twice in a row?

He was way too happy this morning to notice.

She shrugs, and his whole body relaxes.

"It's that new lipstick I got. I didn't realize it stains so badly..."

She walks in and he's grinning again.

He's gotten away with it.

Regina sits down straight away-

And Ruby walks over.

He smiles at her and she winks at him from behind Regina's back.

"Can I get you anything, Madam Mayor?" She asks.

"The usual, Ruby." Regina says, not looking up from the morning paper.

He looks at her and nods and she smiles.

"Usual, Sheriff?"

"Sure thing, Ruby."

She pours him coffee and he rubs his collar. She looks at it-

And almost drops the coffee pot. He winks at her, and she relaxes.

"Sorry." She mouths. He winks again and shrugs and she bites her lip, hiding a smile.

"I'll be back with your order soon." She blurts out, biting back laughter.

She walks away, a pure look of knowing and happiness on her face.

And he keeps rubbing the red lipstick on his collar as a reminder.

A reminder that things are definitely going to be looking up for him.

Oh, finally.


End file.
